Un feliz San Valentín
by TsukiyomiYuki
Summary: ¿Quién diría que la chica de la que estás enamorado se te declara en el día que odiaste este último año? AMUTO.


**Tsuki: Kami, ¿Por qué tengo que trabajar en un día tan bonito como este?**

**B!: Tsuki ya te dije, es porque tú quieres escribir fics de la pareja que más te trae loca**

**Tsuki: B! tiene razón. Espero que les guste este "pequeño" onne-shot, va dedicado a todas las fans del Amuto, aunque lo adelanté hoy sábado, y eso que el 14 de febrero es mañana, espero que les guste, porque mañana será San Valentín. Feliz San Valentín.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, les pertenece a las Peach Pit; si fuera así, Ikuto y Amu serían novios y Tadase estaría llorando delante, (¡LO ODIO!). Y todos serían felices con un Amuto interminable, (más yo). Agradeciendo a las benditas autoras por crear un hombre tan perfecto, mejor dicho, el mejor hombre que pueda existir: Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**

* * *

**Un feliz San Valentín.**

**Ikuto POV.**

San Valentín. El día que más odio sino fuera por esos estúpidos chocolates que se les regalan a las personas. Maldigo ese día, todas las chicas de los institutos tratan de entregar esos estúpidos chocolates en forma de corazones. Que asco.

Todavía recuerdo el San Valentín del año pasado. Comí tres chocolates que ni siquiera, fueron hechos para mí.

Aún lo recuerdo. El día en que '_ella', _me recibió de nuevo en su casa. No pasó mucho, uno de esos días; que fue 14 de marzo. El día blanco que más odiaré en mi vida; el mismo día en que el mini rey se le declaró a ella, mientras que yo me encontraba en su maldito armario, escuchando todo tipo de comentario, al escuchar, que ella había hecho unos chocolates para el, pero de un modo a otro, se le había perdido, me sentí triste y con el corazón herido. Ese mini rey puede hacer todo lo que se le da la gana.

'_Ella'_ no se da cuenta. La chica de la que estoy enamorado, solo tiene esos hermosos ojos para ese tarado. ¡Ah! pero recuerdo el día que me gritó que me odia, cierto, ese día nunca lo olvidaré. El día en que los celos invadieron mi mente, corazón, y todo mi cuerpo_. 'Ella'_ trataba de mantener en secreto que yo me hospedaba en su casa. Pero aquel día; todo se arruinó. Yo había salido de su habitación para enfrentar la verdad, para que la mentira muriera dentro de ella. Ese mismo día, me gritó que me odiaba tan solo por arruinarle su 'cita' si así podría decirse. En ese momento, supe la verdad, nunca me volvería a encantar el 14 de febrero y el 14 de marzo. Odio ambos días.

Hoy 14 de febrero, no pienso ir a su casa, para no recordar aquel odiado día. Solo iré al colegio, de allí, volveré a casa. Si puedo, daré una vuelta por otro lugar que no sea el parque, en donde me comí los chocolates que _'ella'_ había hecho para el niñito que tanto amaba. ¿Por qué me los comí sin saber su origen? ¡Ah! ya recuerdo, tenía hambre porque me había sacado de su casa. Ahora enfrento la realidad, _'ella'_ es feliz con ese idiota que parece niña. Lo se. De seguro que _'ella'_ debe estar hoy mismo entre esos fríos brazos, que en lugar que los míos, que son calientes, debe estar a su lado dándose un maldito beso que ni siquiera yo le pude dar, mejor dicho; un maldito, estúpido y asqueroso beso de un par de niños. Tsk, que coraje. Lo bueno de esto, es que ellos _**no **_son novios, que alivio.

Odioso para una persona como yo. Que tiene a un sin fin de chicas a su alrededor, y que a ninguna, le hace caso. Estúpido para un neko sexy que soy yo. Que llora en este dizque hermoso día, por una niña que solo se fija en su odioso primo. Ridículo para un gran chico que se llama Ikuto. Lo se, tengo que enfrentar la realidad e irme a un lugar donde no tenga que estar pensando en la chica que creía diferente a las demás. A la única chica del que yo estaba enamorado, me la han quitado. ¡Basta! ¿Por qué rayos tengo que estar pensando en algo tan absurdo como eso?

Tengo que concentrarme en el camino al colegio. No en estupideces. Kami, ¿Por qué me haces recordar esto?

* * *

Por fin me encuentro en el colegio. Temo que tendré que prestar atención a las clases.

Todo mis compañeros de aula estaban callados, solo se podían escuchar el ruido de los lápices. Y al profesor explicando las ecuaciones que aparecerían en el examen. Terminó dicha clase. Mis amigos se acercaron a mí.

— Ikuto, ¿Dónde acabó la estudiante de primaria con la que estabas aquel día? mejor dicho, con la que ligabas…

Fue su total error al preguntarme eso. Había logrado olvidar esa cosa. Suspiré. Miré en la ventana, vi a la chica que me citó hoy en la mañana. Ella está enamorada de mí, pero para su desgracia, yo estoy enamorado de otra, que también para mi desgracia, de la que estoy enamorado, está enamorada de otro que no soy yo. Y el mini rey, está enamorado de esa chica que se encuentra allí parada. Mejor dicho, vendría siendo un cuadrángulo amoroso. Que graciosa es la vida, ¿no?

— Ikuto, no has respondido… —dijo el mismo chico

— Hmp… —alcancé decir

No siguieron fastidiándome. Ya que los tres se dieron cuenta que yo no quería hablar de ese tema. Cuando finalizaron las clases, fui al lugar donde la chica del otro aula, me había citado. Al llegar, pude apreciarla con una bolsita en sus manos. Me acerqué a ella.

— ¡Tsukiyomi-kun! —dijo algo sorprendida— nunca pensé que vendrías…

— No lo pensaba hacer, pero ya que…

— Toma —me dijo al querer entregarme una bolsita con el rostro bien rojo— ¿quieres ser mi San Valentín?

— Lo siento, pero creo que no aceptaré de nuevo…

— Entiendo…

— Por lo menos, aceptaré el chocolate que hiciste para mí —dije al enseñarle una sonrisa- no me gustaría que algo como eso caiga en manos equivocadas…

— Gracias Tsukiyomi-kun, aunque no aceptes mi propuesta, me alegra que aceptes mi regalo…

— Hmp…

Me sentí tranquilo al hacer algo así. Sabía que con eso sanaría la herida que _'ella'_ había dejado en mí. Me dirigí a la salida del colegio, pero algo me obstruía el paso, eran las otras chicas del colegio. Suspiré de nuevo. Kami, ¿hasta cuando la situación seguirá así? Todas me seguían al ver que tenía la bolsita que me había dado la otra chica. Obviamente no aceptaría ningún chocolate más. Que fastidio. Mis amigos se me unieron. Los cuatro huíamos del colegio. Los cuatro somos populares en todo el colegio.

En el camino, los cuatro nos separamos para irnos a nuestras respectivas casas. Como prometí. Solo daría una vuelta por la ciudad después de clases, para luego irme a mi casa.

Me dirigí al centro de la ciudad. Todas las tiendas estaban repletas de anuncios y descuentos de regalos del mismo estúpido día en que nuevamente me había logrado olvidar. Muchas parejas de novios paseaban por allí. Casi todas las personas tenían un regalo en mano. Hasta yo tenía uno en mi mano, pero no era de la persona que yo quería, era de otra. No me importó, seguí mi camino.

Pero que rayos. Eso es innombrable. El mini rey con otra chica que no era _'ella'_. Kami, de seguro que _'ella'_ está sufriendo. Tsk, que coraje, pero no puedo reconciliarla yendo a su casa, o tendré recuerdos del año pasado. No puedo creer que aquel hombre, si se podría mencionar así, estuviera engañando a una chica inocente con otra que parece… ¿una cualquiera? Si, eso, una cualquiera.

— ¡IDIOTA! —escuche decir. Pero que… pero si es _'ella'._

'_Ella'_ se iba corriendo y el mini rey solo se encontraba parado a media carretera. ¿Por qué no pasa un coche y lo atropella en ese instante? Kami, dame valor para poder ir a consolarla. ¡No! Ikuto, prometiste no hacerlo. Rayos… Solo fingiré que pasaba por allí y la vi triste y no me acercaré hasta que ella me hable. Plan B, en proceso…

* * *

Ahora que hago dirigiéndome hacia el parque donde _'ella' _mesolía escuchar tocar mi violín. Ikuto calla… no seas idiota, recuerda el plan B.

Como me lo imaginé. _'Ella' _se encontraba destrozada. De rodillas en el césped del parque y con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas que poco a poco se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas. No tengo palabras que decirle. Después de todo, hoy es la primera vez que la veo en este día que es domingo. ¿Por qué llora por un idiota que no vale la pena? Ahora Ikuto, camina y haz de cuenta que no la habías visto.

¡Ahora!

Comencé a caminar lentamente hacía donde se encontraba _'ella'_. Trataba de no mirarla. Kami, ayúdame para que todo salga mejor de lo planeado. Casi cruzaba frente a _'ella', _cuando alzó la vista. No debió hacerlo. Pero ni modo. Me miraba un poco extrañada, podía notar toda la tristeza en su rostro. Quise decirle algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

'_Ella' _se puso de pie. Me miró por un momento. Yo me paré en seco. Nos miramos un momento, comencé a caminar, pero me llamaron.

— ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola este día! —gritó todo lo que pudo— por favor…

— No es que te quiera dejar sola, sino que solo te devuelvo el favor que me hiciste el 14 de marzo… —contesté fríamente.

No fue mi intención, pero lo dije. El coraje que tenía guardado salió a la luz, hoy. Ella solo me miró y bajó la cabeza. Sabía muy bien a que me refería. Ese tonto e inútil situación que no puedo olvidar. Kami, ¿Por qué tengo ganas de abrazarla si lo único que hizo fue destrozarme?

— Lo… —comenzó— lo siento mucho… no… no fue mi intención…

Ahora si, quiero abrazarla y no dejarla sola en este San Valentín. Traté de acercarme a _'ella'_, pero se alejó. Me quedé confuso, no sabía que pensaba _'ella' _al alejarse. Ya se, debió fijarse en la bolsita que yo traía en la mano. Correcto. Ella solo miraba aquel regalo. Decidí preguntarle.

— ¿Qué miras…?

Pero ella no se quedó atrás. Preguntó igual.

— ¿Ya tienes a tu San Valentín?

— No, solo acepté lo que la chica preparó para mí, y no desperdiciarlo…

— Ikuto, yo no lo quise hacer, es solo que me molesté demasiado porque tú saliste de mi habitación y te mostraste ante Tadase y eso me dolió, porque Tadase se me declaró…

— Y te olvidaste que yo estaba en el armario donde me tiraste para recibirlo lo más cordial posible, eso fue muy amable de tu parte, Amu.

— Ikuto, yo…

— Me largo.

— ¡Ikuto, no me dejes!

— Te he- —no terminé mi frase, ya que ella se lanzó sobre mí y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello. Me tomó de la nuca y me atrajo hacia ella, ocasionando que los dos uniéramos nuestros labios. Kami, hoy no se que hacer ante tal situación.

Poco a poco le correspondí al beso, poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, ella se separó de mí y me dijo:

— Ikuto, cuantos días he contado desde que dejaste de ir a mi casa para que durmiéramos juntos, ¿Cuántos?

— Amu yo…

— No digas nada, solo quiero que sepas que mi reacción por el beso fue porque… _TE AMO… _Ikuto…

No lo podía creer, antes de que una sola palabra salga de mi boca, ella puso su dedo índice sobre mis labios, impidiendo que diga palabra alguna, me miró y me sonrió.

— No hables…

Ella me besó de nuevo. Me atrajo hacia ella una vez más, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Yo solo me quedé sorprendido ante tal reacción de su parte. Kami, ¿Por qué no puedo odiarla por estar besándome así, después de lo que hizo el año pasado? Ikuto… aún estás enamorado de ella. Es por eso que no la debes despreciar. Se separó de nuevo y me dijo:

— ¿Quieres ser mi San Valentín? —tenía una cajita entre sus manos, me lo estaba entregando— ¿o ya tienes el tuyo?

— Lo siento, pero ya tengo el mío… —dije burlescamente

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó— ¡¿Quién me ganó a Ikuto?! —me preguntó.

—…Una chica que se llama Hinamori Amu… —le dije.

Ella se sorprendió, posó sus manos en mis hombros y se paró de puntitas para luego depositar un dulce beso en mis labios. Yo solo me quedé petrificado, al fin la chica que yo quería me había correspondido. Sonreí y me comencé a reír. Ella se asustó y se separó de mí.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres…? —me preguntó algo molesta

— Acepto… —le dije mientras le quitaba la caja de chocolates

— ¿El que?

— Ser tu San Valentín, niña…

— Seré niña, pero te gusto, ¿verdad?

— Hmp.

Me había comido mis palabras. Me quedé sin habla. Solo la cargué entre mis brazos y me senté con ella en la banca. Ella intentaba separarse de mí, pero yo se lo impedí. Todas las parejas que pasaban por allí, nos miraban y sonreían. Ella se encontraba sumamente sonrojada. Perdió la batalla y se quedó sentada en mis piernas, se aferró a mi camisa y se quedó ahí, con los ojos cerrados.

— Gracias… neko-hentai…

— Eres una pervertida… —le dije al notar que ella había abierto dos botones de mi camisa.

Ella se sonrojó al notar lo que había hecho. Pero no se separó de mí, solo me miró y me dijo:

— Pero aunque ambos seamos pervertidos, hacemos una pareja perfecta, ¿o no?

— Hmp, creo que tienes razón… Tsukiyomi Amu…

— Eh? —dijo

— Ahora que somos novios, debemos casarnos algún día, ¿no crees?

— ¡¡¡¿Eh?!!! ¡¿En que momento nos convertimos en novios?!

— Cuando nos besamos… —dije y la tomé de la cintura y la atraje hacía mí, para darle otro beso.

— ¿Solo por eso?

— ¿Crees que un par de "amigos" se besaría?

— No…

— ¿Y…?

— Feliz San Valentín, Ikuto… —dijo Amu.

Bien, creo que fue el mejor San Valentín de mi vida. Kami, arigato por este día. Creo que me está comenzando a gustar el 14 de febrero y ahora estoy dispuesto a esperar el 14 de marzo, pero ese día yo tendré que devolverle el favor a Amu. Te agradezco por hacer que Amu se olvide del mini rey y venga hacía mí, para darme un _'buen' _regalo de San Valentín: _Nuestro noviazgo…_

**Lo se, aún soy mala para los finales, pero me alegro que este final haya sido feliz, por que si fuese triste, lloraría… T_T Agradezco a las personas que hayan leído este intento de onneshot en este sábado o domingo tan hermoso, la razón por la que no subí este fic el domingo, es que tengo cosas que hacer los domingos y mis actualizaciones, solo se dan de lunes a sábado.**

**Agradeceré sus reviews y les prometo actualizar con mis otros tres fics:**

'_**Una semana con un sexy neko enfermo'**_

'_**Mi vecino preferido/Mi vecina preferida'**_

'_**Una chica nueva'**_

**Que tengan un buen día y ¡Feliz San Valentín! en especial a Hime-chan que espera mis actualizaciones ansiosamente.**

**Te quiero mucho, amiga.**

**Hasta el día 14 de marzo aparecerá otro fic mío, ya que ese día se le devuelve el favor a la persona que te dio chocolates. Un ejemplo; el odioso capi 74 del anime, en donde el Tadagay le regresa el regalo a Amu. ¡¡¡PERO LOS FANS DE AMUTO JURAREMOS QUE ESO NUNCA VOLVERÁ A PASAR!!! (Risa malévola)**

**Así que los que estén de acuerdo conmigo, colaboren para hacer fics del Día Blanco como de San Valentín, se los agradecería de corazón y así… ¡¡¡TADAGAY NUNCA RECIBIRÁ NADA!!! **

**Felicidades a mis siguientes amigos:**

_**Cinthia; (alias B!): Ojalá que tu Neji en la vida real te regale algo este domingo…**_

_**Felipe; (alias Sasuke #millón): Hmp, a ti ya te cortaron, pero otra va detrás de ti, así que aprovecha o te quedarás solo.**_

_**Rosely: Tú ya tienes a Willy así que, ni te quejes.**_

_**Marlene: ¡¡¡Buuu!!! Aunque hayas cantado This is me de Demi Lovato en el concurso de canto, no te ha vuelto popular como Yelitsa tu prima. (Sasuke #millón me dijo que lo ponga así que no te quejes conmigo) Pero te aseguro que Carlos caerá ante ti. **_

_**Julia: Imagínate cuantos bobean por ti y ni caso les haces. Se que te encanta Gonzalo, pero ya que. **_

_**Edilberto;(alias Edi): Pues que bueno que hayas regresado con tu ex, que ya extrañaba verlos separados, ¡es que Alondra es muy buena!**_

_**Ezequiel: Mi querido Eze, espero que le regales algo a la Cecilia. **_

_**Erick; (alias Parka): Imagínate, Fernanda aún no capta tus indirectas, pero te aseguro que caerá muy pronto.**_

_**Keila; (alias Naruto): Ja, ja, Roger te irá a visitar este domingo.**_

_**René; (alias Chico): Dudo que no te regalen algo, ya que eres muy popular entre las chicas.**_

_**Alondra; (hermana mayor de René): Hola, que bueno que tú si sigas con tu galán, felicidades.**_

_**Fernanda; (alias Himeko Hatsune): ¡¡¡Muchísimas felicidades!!! Te envío un mega abrazo, un 'te quiero', un osito de felpa y te prometo que sobornaré al neko para que te visite y de paso puedo darle algunas pastillas para que se confunda y piense que tú eres Amu. **_

_**Ibby-Tsukiyomi: Bueno, te aseguro que el neko te visitará la noche de San Valentín.**_

_**Bueno, y a todas las otras escritoras que tengo en mis favoritos, (lo cual, no me acuerdo de sus alias) sobornaré a Ikuto para que les entrega a cada una de ustedes una rosa, chocolates, un abrazo y… ¡un beso! ¿Quién no querría un beso de un neko-hentai? ¡¡¡Yo si!!! **_

**Atte.**

_**TsukiyomiYuki.**_


End file.
